Time of my life
by utahgirl91
Summary: my take on how puck asks Luaren to prom


"Lauren, you going to the school dance with anyone?" My mom asked me, for what seemed the billionth time today. "NO. No one has asked me yet." I said looking back down at my homework. "What about that Noah boy?" My face goes bright red. "That's not an option." When I said that my phone started to ring. "Speaking of the devil." I said while walking up to my room.

Before answering I make sure my mom is still in the kitchen and the door is shut. "What, do you want Puck?" I said with the same voice I have at school. "You're in a bad mood." He said through the other line. "Ya, well today hasn't been such a great day so far." I sighed "Huh." He said clearly not wanting to talk. "So, why did you call?" There was a long pause, I was about to hang up "You busy tonight?" He said really fast. "Yes." And I hung up.

You may have thought that that was harsh. But too me. It was just being me. I told him he had to work for it, if he ever wanted to be with me. And clearly he doesn't want me that much or else I would have had a date for Prom a long time ago. I sighed again, thinking about that. Prom, I'll be alone. Again, another year with out a date. "Who cares." I say out loud and I throw my phone to the ground. I ended up falling asleep on my bed.

*next day*

I got to my locker, when I saw Puck standing their, looking extremely pissed off. "I don't need my books that bad." I said in a low voice. So, I took a detour. Too bad, that didn't work. "What's up Zizes! I thought that we were cool." Puck said trying to grab my hand. "Nope." I am clearly stronger then he is and I jerked it back and started off to my class. He stopped me in the middle of the hallway. "Seriously, dude what's up?" I couldn't say anything. I just pointed at the poster next to me, and his mouth dropped. I did my annoyed smile and walked off.

History. This class is so boring! I thought to myself, suddenly my cell vibrated. I looked at it Text: Puck. I clicked ignore. He isn't getting off that easy. I said, I didn't realize I said it out loud, then the teacher said. "You have something you want to share with the class Lauren?" Mr. Gilbert said. "Umm. No." With that the teacher went back to the chalk board. I sighed. All of us Glee kids, had the same history class so I felt all their eyes on me. Text: I'm sure he didn't mean to forget. - Rachel. I just smiled. Text reply: Yes, how could he forget? When their are mill of posters on the wall? I replied back. I heard a sigh behind me. Finally, the bell rang.

"Lauren, just let him explain. And I'm sure that he will," Rachel said suddenly we had the group with us. "Explain what?" Finn asked. "Puck hasn't asked Lauren to prom yet." Everyone's mouth dropped. "But it's this weekend?" Brittany said. I just had to smile. "Yes, I know. I'm perfectly fine, with not going. It just shows that he doesn't really "want me". I said and I walked away. Heading back my locker.

I get to the hallway where my locker is. No sign of Puck? I thought. "baby" I said out loud. "Not nice to call someone names." I heard a familiar voice behind me. "leave me alone. I don't care about Prom! I'm fine with not going." I said walking away. "No, you are not. You want to go. I just thought that you didn't want to, so that's why I didn't ask." Puck said with a innocent voice. I shake my head. "I'm a girl. It's not feel appreciated every once in a while. But I'm fine. I'm doing my annual anti-prom night, chick flick." I said while opening up my locker. "Annual?" I shaked my head. "You, mean you've never gone to a dance?" I sighed. "Yes. And you see, I'm fine." I said and I grabbed my lunch and headed towards my car.

No one was in the hallway, seeing as they already booked it out of school. So, we were left alone. "No. Stop walking away." I stopped. "Fine." I turned around, he was inches away from me. "Babe, I'll take you to the dance if you want me too." He said with a smile. "No. I don't want to force you. If YOU want to take ME to the dance, then that's fine. But no way I'm I asking you. Zizes doesn't work like that." I said and I left him alone standing their.

Pucks Pov

I never knew she has never been to a dance. Now I just feel worser about myself. I smiled at what she said too me. I should've asked her out first. I know. I was just nervous about what she would say, I mean she didn't seem the type.

I know what I'm going to do. I want to sing to her in Glee. That's how I am going to ask her out. I started to smile. The bell rang, and my stomach started growling. I guess I'll just eat when I get home? I thought to myself. But first make Lauren my date for Prom.

*glee*

Lauren's Pov

"Alright guys, Puck would like to sing first." What is he up too now? I thought to myself while he was staring at me. Correction, everyone was staring at me. He didn't say anything. He just started playing his guitar.

I've been waiting for my dreams

To turn into something

I could believe in

And looking for that

Magic rainbow

On the horizon

I couldn't see it

Until I let go

Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn

Now I'm coming alive

Body and soul

And feelin' my world start to turn

I started smiling. I knew what he was doing. This song, is our Theme for Prom. I stopped smiling. I didn't want him to think i was soft.

And I'll taste every moment

And live it out loud

I know this is the time,

This is the time

To be more than a name

Or a face in the crowd

I know this is the time

This is the time of my life

Time of my life

Holding onto things that vanished

Into the air

Left me in pieces

But now I'm rising from the ashes

Finding my wings

And all that I needed

Was there all along

Within my reach

As close as the beat of my heart

He was looking into my eyes now. Reading my expression. I felt like he can see right through me, it turns out he can. Cause he started smiling like an idiot.

So I'll taste every moment

And live it out loud

I know this is the time,

This is the time to be

More than a name

Or a face in the crowd

I know this is the time

This is the time of my life

Time of my life

And I'm out on the edge of forever

Ready to run

I'm keeping my feet on the ground

My arms open wide

My face to the sun

I'll taste every moment

And live it out loud

I know this is the time,

This is the time to be

More than a name

Or a face in the crowd

I know this is the time

This is the time of my life

Time of my life

More than a name

Or a face in the crowd

This is the time

This is the time of my life.

This is the time of my life.

"Prom?" Was all Puck can say. I just shook my head. He started to look down. I laughed. "Yes, I'll go with you." He just looked up and smiled.


End file.
